Semper A Te Debeo
by MannyZanders
Summary: The past comes back unexpectedly and threatens Maxie's carefully planned future. Spinelli/Maxie/Johnny - Future Fic
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own GH, Maxie, Johnny or Spinelli. (Winnie would be dead already if I did, lol)_

0000000000

"Yet another amazing success Maxie."

A practiced smile had been frozen on her face for the last hour, but the whispered words in her ear had Maxie Jones' face transforming into genuine happiness and she turned towards the voice with a squeal.

"Johnny, you made it!"

With a grace that belied his brawn, John Zacchara shifted the two glasses of champagne he had just lifted off a passing waiter to his left hand and caught the beautiful blonde in his free arm. Maxie giggled slightly, her careful mask she'd worn for the past few hours of haughty indifference and polished politeness completely gone as he lifted her off her feet and swung her in a half circle.

He put her back on her feet carefully and handed her the extra glass of bubbly with a grin. "Surprised to see me?"

She smiled up at him, "Happy to see you. I thought you were going to be in Tuscany until next month?"

"And miss "_Fashion's fastest rising star_" basking in her most recent glory while the press and the public worship at her feet?"

Maxie rolled her eyes at him, "Please – nobody's worshipping at my feet." She grinned and extended a tiny foot, "But with these shoes, they totally should."

He laughed and slung an arm around her waist, "Your feet - like the rest of you - are gorgeous. And don't give me that false modesty crap Maxie, I know you a little better than that. You don't have to pretend with me."

She arched an elegant eyebrow at him, "Oh, is that so Mr. Zacchara? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

Johnny scoffed, "That Fashionista crap may fly with these self-indulged morons who can't be bothered to pull their heads out of their own asses long enough to see the real you, but I know you better than almost anyone. You're thinking of all the ways you could have done tonight differently and wondering if they would have been better. You're second guessing yourself and I want you to stop right now. Tonight was a huge success and no one deserves it more than you." He pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to the fragrant golden curls piled artistically on her head and she snuggled into his familiar embrace with a sigh.

It was true, these days there was no one she was closer to then him. They'd left behind their life – and all the heartache that went with it – in Port Charles over six years ago. And with just their dreams and each other, they'd done it – they were successful beyond their wildest dreams. With a few lucky breaks and a lot of hard work, Johnny had made a name for himself in the Real Estate game – granted it wasn't his name, but his company B&D Inc, was well-known the world over, even if it's founder and CEO remained a mystery to most.

And he was right, tonight was officially a success for Georgiana Fashions and Designs, Inc. She had added yet another fabulously talented designer to her label and tonight's fashion show had been met to raving reviews yet again.

Maxie pulled back with a smile, "I'm so glad you're here Johnny, I've missed you these last few weeks."

Johnny gently rubbed his fingertips down the soft velvet of her cheek, "I missed you too, Angel-face."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "How many times have I told you not to call me that ridiculous name?"

He gave a careless shrug, "Not my fault you have the face of an angel and besides as your fiancée, I'm supposed to have sappy pet names for you." He caught her left hand in his and pressed a kiss to the ring nestled on her tiny finger. "Besides, with the size of this rock here, I think I'm entitled to call you pretty much anything I want."

Maxie shook her head at him with a fond expression, pulling her hand from his and extending it in front of her to admire the "rock" on her finger with a grin. "I have to give it to you Johnny; you do know how to pick out a diamond."

He gave her an indulgent smile, "So I take it you like your engagement ring, then?"

She looked at him baffled, "Uh, duh? It's freaking huge, of course I like it – I love it." Her face softened and her voice caught a little, "And, I love you Johnny."

"I know." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Love you too Angel-face."

"Uh, Miss Jones?" A frazzled voice sounded from behind them. With a sigh, Maxie turned, her face slipping easily back into the careful mask of cool indifference and haughty disdain. "Yes Clarisse, what is it?"

Her assistant smiled at Johnny in greeting and he returned the gesture with a nod.

Maxie snapped her fingers impatiently in front of her assistants face and gave her an irritated glare, "Did you come over just to drool over my fiancé, or was there something you wanted?"

Clarisse flushed and silently berated herself for being caught staring at Mr. Zacchara – yet again. She jerked her head towards the makeshift stage behind her, "They're ready for you Miss Jones."

Maxie nodded, "Tell Andrew that I'll be there shortly."

Johnny chuckled and shook his head at Maxie as they watched her assistant scurry away. "I see you're still running poor Clarisse ragged."

"_Poor Clarisse?"_ Maxie sniffed, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked that twit slobbering all over you."

He bit back a grin and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey – none of that, I'm marrying _you_ Maxie Jones and no one else. That rock I put on your finger means it's you and me Angel-face, just the two of us. Forever."

Tears shone in her beautiful eyes at his words, "Forever – you promise?"

He brushed his thumb gently over the tear shimmering on her eyelash and whispered, "I swear. I'm not him, Maxie – I will never hurt you like that, I swear it."

Maxie laughed shakily and swiped at her eyes, "I know. God, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight." She smiled up at him, "I do love you Johnny."

"I know."

She stepped away from him with a smile and drew a deep breath before making her way to Andrew, her friend and business partner. He'd been invaluable these past few years, passing on advice and infusing her company with ridiculous amounts of cash at its startup. Tonight Andrew was making the official announcement of his retirement from the business after nearly forty years. Maxie had hoped to buy him out of his shares of Georgiana F&D, Inc. but had been unable to raise the cash in time.

An anonymous investor had come forward and bought him out for nearly twice the asking price and she'd had no way of matching that kind of offer. So tonight would not only be the end of her partnership with Andrew but the beginning of her new one with the mysterious benefactor.

She'd tried many times over the past two weeks to get Andrew to tell her about her new – and hopefully silent – partner but had no success. Whoever it was had insisted on absolute secrecy until the announcement tonight.

Her smile frozen firmly in place, Maxie stood next to Andrew as he spoke into the microphone. She was the very picture of poise and elegance, but tremors of apprehension ran through her as she waited for her new partner to be announced.

Moments later the announcement made, she stared blankly out at the crowd and when her eye caught Johnny's, she watched as he went pale beneath his tan and the delicate glass he held shattered in his hand. Still she stood, shock running through her body keeping her frozen in place.

_Dear God, no. Please, not him. Anyone – anyone, but him._

She knew that name; she knew the voice as it thanked Andrew politely. She stared at his face as he threw a sardonic smile her way before addressing the crowd. She shut her eyes briefly and willed herself to keep up the calm façade. At least until she could escape his presence and collapse in Johnny's arms.

It couldn't be him. But she knew it was. She'd always known that someday she'd have to face him again, but not like this. God, not this way.

Andrew glanced at her baffled but at her frozen expression, he stepped back to the microphone and before she knew it, it was over and she was off the stage. And just like that, she was face to face with him again.

After six years.

For long agonizing moments, they just stared at each other. He'd changed; the boy had matured into a man. The laughter in his eyes, the warmth in his face that she remembered – they were gone. He looked very little like the sweet gentle beanie-wearing social misfit that she remembered. No, this man looked every inch the wealthy and privileged playboy in his Armani jet-black tuxedo that clung to his muscular body.

Vaguely, Maxie was aware of Johnny stepping up behind her, his hand on her shoulder offering silent support. But all she could do was stare at him, at her Spinelli. Memories came rushing back to her, emotions running rampant through her causing the hand she extended to shake slightly.

"Mr. Spinelli."

He glanced down at her outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow before taking it in his and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "It appears we'll be partners Miss Jones, I think you should call me Damien."

"Sweetheart, I promised Antonia an exclusive on our engagement. I'm sure Mr. Spinelli understands."

Maxie nodded, grateful for the reprieve and snatched her hand back. Spinelli broke eye contact with a sneer, his face hardening as he matched the glare Johnny was sending his way.

Johnny laid a gentle hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the relative privacy of a nearby darkened corner. "You okay?"

The combination of the shock and Johnny's gentle concern broke her stoic resolve of the last few minutes and she broke down in tears. Johnny gathered her into his arms and held her tight as she sobbed. His initial shock at seeing his one-time friend had worn off and now one emotion stormed through him – anger.

That Spinelli would show back up now and in this way; it stirred up every protective instinct in him. And when it came to Maxie, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, nobody he wouldn't protect her from. He'd once called Spinelli friend, but he would use every resource at his considerable disposal to crush him if he had to. He would never allowed Spinelli to hurt her ever again.

00000

Maxie smile was brittle as she approached Spinelli. She'd stayed in the corner with Johnny for nearly an hour before deciding she'd had enough hiding. She hadn't done anything wrong after all, he'd been the one who'd broken her heart – if anyone should be hiding in corners, it was him. He had nearly broken her, her trust in people destroyed. Only Johnny knew the whole truth. Maxie felt a surge of confidence at the thought of her fiancé and smiled down at her engagement ring, it was a reminder of how far she'd come.

"Hello Spinelli. That was quite the surprise you arranged for me tonight."

"Actually – its Damien now, nobody calls me Spinelli anymore." He smiled thinly, his eyes cold "That's a lovely engagement ring you have there Miss Jones."

Maxie took a deep breath before taking a quick glance around and lowered her voice to a whisper, "What the hell do you care about my engagement, or fashion for that matter?"

He shrugged, "I'm always looking to expand my holdings. As for your engagement, a man likes to think his wife would tell him when she's getting married again." He stared hard at her as Maxie swallowed thickly and glanced around fearfully at the thought of someone overhearing them. "Especially when she's still married to him."


	2. It's all coming back to me

_Authors Note; I own nothing, blah –blah –blah. _

_I'll be honest – I am a Spixie fan and that's what this started out as but Johnny has taken on a life of his own in this story. I truly don't know whether the next chapter will take this to a Spixie love story or a JoMax one; any preferences?_

00000000000000

Maxie stared at the water shimmering in the fountain in front of her. She always made a point to visit this spot whenever she and Andrew used this hotel. The hotel itself was beautiful, as was the majestic ballroom they taken over for tonight's event.

But this spot; this was her own private oasis. The night air was heavy with the fragrance of the flowers that surrounded her and wound their way around the pebbled path that led out to the breathtaking fountain she was currently staring at.

Maxie traced a trembling finger along the smooth wood of the custom-made swing upon which she sat. The entire garden had been custom-made for her and on these nights she was the only one allowed out here. Besides Johnny of course, but then he owned the hotel so he went pretty much anywhere he wanted. But she had always loved sharing this place with him. It had been a gift from him one Christmas not too long ago when she'd been especially hard hit by her sister's absence from her life.

She'd always heard that time healed all wounds, but her sister's death remained a gaping hole in her heart. But here in her garden, she'd felt peace and in some strange way – closer to Georgie.

Maxie sighed; she felt anything but peaceful at this moment. She'd escaped here not long after attempting to talk to Spinelli. A chill ran through Maxie and she shivered. The tranquility of this spot was not working tonight.

Spinelli was here.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. She didn't understand why – or how – he'd bought out her former partner. She knew why Spinelli was here tonight though, why he'd done this so publically. To hurt her; she just didn't understand why.

_That pathetic, clueless boy you remember is long gone. I own M&M Holdings, Inc. – I bought into your company because I can. My company is doing very well, there aren't too many people I can't buy – or sell._

Maxie shivered again as she remembered his words from earlier tonight. He was right, he was nothing like the boy she remembered – and had once loved with everything in her. He didn't resemble much that boy that had once stared at her with worship in his eyes; he certainly didn't talk like him anymore.

She smiled wistfully at the thought. God, she had loved him. Had even loved that ridiculous _Spinelli-speak_ of his.

She heard footsteps coming closer and turned her head with a soft smile. Then gasped as Spinelli stepped into view. She swallowed nervously, she had been expecting Johnny – she didn't think she was ready for this confrontation.

"Maxie."

His voice was cold and terse; Maxie blinked back tears as she was hit with memories of when her name on his lips was like a warm caress. There was no trace of affection, of gentleness in his voice anymore.

She shook her head, "You look so different."

He laughed the sound short and cold "I am different."

He ran fingers through his perfectly groomed hair and Maxie felt a pang shoot through her at the sight. She remembered hours spent running her hands through that hair; she'd loved the soft feel of his messy locks.

There was nothing messy about it now. His hair, like the rest of him was perfectly styled and polished. Maxie's heart hammered in her chest. She'd spent so much time getting over him, pushing away the devastation of his betrayal. But it was all rushing back to her with painful force. The memories both good and bad were threatening to send her to her knees.

He no longer resembled the boy she had loved. There was no tenderness in his voice, no gentleness in his face, no love or adoration shining from his eyes. His smile was no longer soft nor did it make his eyes shine like she remembered.

No, this man in front of her was a stranger. A cold, hard and distant stranger that seemed determined to hurt her, make her pay. But for what?

A breeze kicked up sending the smell of the flowers swirling around them like a fragrant curtain and Maxie felt herself stiffen. This was her place, hers and Johnny's. It was one thing to be alone out here with her memories of Spinelli, but having the man himself standing here with her was another. It felt wrong, like a betrayal somehow to her fiancée. She rose from the swing, stepping around him without a word and began making her way up the path.

She'd known he would follow her so she was unsurprised when he grasped her arm as they exited the secluded path and stood in front of the terrace doors.

"We have to talk Maxie."

She shook her head, "No we don't. I can't – I have to get back inside."

He smiled, "Fine. We'll talk at the office on Monday."

She trembled, this time with anger. "My attorney will contact you tomorrow about buying you out."

"And just how do you think you're going to come up with that much money?"

She wanted to smack that smug look off his face. He looked so much like the arrogant Sonny Corinthos that she felt a little nauseous. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

His brows shot up. "Considering you're about to marry the ultimate mob prince, should I take the comparison to Corinthos as a compliment?"

Tears shone in her eyes, confusion and heartbreak making her voice shake, "What happened to you?"

If possible, his eyes grew even colder, "You. You happened to me."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and shook her head at him. "I can't do this right now."

He shrugged, "We have plenty of time now that we're going to be in business together." He smiled, "I wonder how the press is going to like that angle – husband and wife team taking on the fashion world."

Maxie clenched her teeth, "Stop calling me your wife. And lower your voice."

Spinelli shot her a mock look of confusion, "But darling, isn't wife generally what you call someone you're married to?"

She stamped a tiny foot in frustration, "We _wouldn't _still be married if you would just sign the damn divorce papers already."

Spinelli smiled in amusement, "What's the rush?"

She stared at him incredulously and thrust her left hand out at him, "This. This is the rush; I'm getting married in six months."

He caught her hand and stared coldly at the glittering diamond on her finger, "Nice rock. Quite the improvement from your last one, huh?"

Maxie narrowed her eyes at him, her voice a low hiss; "_Everything _is an improvement from my first marriage."

If she hurt him with her words, he didn't show it. He released her hand with a sardonic grin and accepted a flute of champagne from the waiter that stepped out from the open terrace doors. He held up his glass in a mock salute, "To you and pretty boy. May you two get everything you deserve."

Maxie flushed at his words, she wasn't quite sure but there seemed to be an underlying threat beneath his silken tones. The thought had anger coursing through her body. _Who the hell did he think he was? _He had some nerve acting as if he hadn't nearly destroyed her with his betrayal. If it hadn't been for Johnny, she probably would have broken under the heartache, the despair that had nearly crippled her six years ago.

Once again, the thought of her fiancé brought a surge of confidence to her and Maxie smiled at him, "I don't know if I deserve him, but I know Johnny's the kind of second chance I used to think only people like Robin were given."

"Talking about me, sweetheart – should I be flattered or worried?"

Maxie melted into the arms wrapping around her from behind and tilted her head back to give her fiancé a teasing smile, "You're marrying me – the only thing you should be feeling is grateful."

Johnny laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before raising his eyes to the man who had once held Maxie's heart in his hands, and had crushed it without thought or explanation.

"Spinelli."

"Zacchara."

Spinelli returned his terse greeting, his eyes cold and his face was carefully blank. But Johnny noted with satisfaction that the other mans jaw had tightened almost painfully and Spinelli's white-knuckled grip was nearly crushing the delicate glass in his hand.

Good, he hoped it was killing the former nerd to see Maxie in his arms. Hoped he felt even a small amount of the kind of pain that he had inflicted on her all those years ago.

Johnny looked down at Maxie with a soft smile, "Kate has Andrew cornered sweetheart, you might want to go rescue him."

Maxie glanced uncertainly between the two men before nodding and turning to press a soft kiss on his mouth.

The two men watched in silence as she stepped back inside, then turned to face each other their eyes cold as they silently assessed each other.

Spinelli stared at Johnny, barely holding in his anger. Seeing her again had been painful, more painful than he had thought could be possible. But seeing her with him, with Johnny - the man that had blown his entire world apart; it was like a knife to his gut. He'd never really hated anyone before, always been more of the _live and let live _kind of guy. But that had been before. Before his wife had left him for this man standing in front of him with his smug grin and perfect appearance. God, he hated Johnny Zacchara. Hated him for stealing away the one perfect thing he'd ever had in his life.

He didn't even bother to stop to question why his hatred was reserved for Johnny. Maxie had been the one that betrayed him and then left him alone with his pain and devastation, but he didn't hate her. He had loved her too much to ever hate her, even after all this time. It wouldn't stop him though.

It had taken him six long years of hard work and careful planning to get here. And now that he was; successful, wealthy and back in Maxie's life – he was going to do what he had spent the last six years dreaming of.

He was going to crush Johnny Zacchara and make Maxie regret walking out on him.


	3. Love Me Tender

_Authors note: Okay I've decided on a direction – although, I am still unfortunately undecided on whom Maxie will ultimately choose. _

_I've had a few pm's about this story so I wanted to clear a few things up… Yes, Maxie and Spinelli are OOC in this, that's kind of the point. What happened to them (and yes, they each see "the event" differently) changed them dramatically and that will be explored more in depth as the story progresses. I am not trying to make Spinelli "the one-note bad guy", I swear! And no, Johnny is not playing mind-games with Maxie, in my story he honestly loves her (unfortunately for Johnny - so does Spinelli, lol)._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000_

Johnny stuffed his hands in the pant pockets of his custom tux and paced the floor of his penthouse suite with quick agitated steps. His attempt at stifling the rage coursing through him was largely unsuccessful.

Spinelli was back. That two-timing, cold-hearted bastard that had had done so much damage to Maxie was back.

Johnny swore under his breath, he was infuriated with himself mostly. He spared no expense in being kept updated on Spinelli's life so he would be prepared if he ever made a move towards Maxie. That the measures he'd put in place to protect Maxie hadn't been enough to keep Spinelli from blind-siding them like he had tonight sent fury spiraling through Johnny. He had sworn that he would keep her safe, that he would protect her, shelter her – and he'd failed her.

Spinelli had nearly broken Maxie once already and Johnny had spent the last six years putting the pieces of her shattered heart back together again. Then though Maxie had been largely defenseless - Johnny clenched his fists; this time however, Spinelli was going to deal with Johnny whether he liked it or not. And clearly, he hadn't liked it. No, although the other man was obviously prepared for Johnny's presence in Maxie's life; actually seeing them together had clearly infuriated the younger man.

Johnny felt some satisfaction in that. He'd seen the fury in Spinelli's eyes when Johnny had joined them on the terrace and Maxie had melted so easily into his embrace. Her reaction to his touch in front of her ex hadn't brought Johnny a feeling of satisfaction but of relief. His beautiful and beloved fiancée hadn't left Spinelli because she'd stopped loving him. Yes, she'd had her heart broken by the man but it didn't automatically sweep away all the love she'd once felt for him. So when she hadn't stiffened or pulled away from his touch, Johnny had felt relief so deep that it had nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Drawing a deep breath, Johnny dropped down onto the expensive leather couch and propped his feet up as he thought about the events of the night. Spinelli had changed a lot and he had developed a good poker face, but he hadn't spent a lifetime hiding his feelings and guarding his reactions like Johnny had. He'd seen the longing in the other mans eyes when he looked at Maxie. Had seen too the way his face softened as he watched her when he thought no one was looking.

Johnny leaned his head back against the soft leather and sighed as he thought about his confrontation with the man earlier.

_Johnny waited until Maxie had entered the terrace doors before turning back to the ex-hacker, "So how are we doing this?"_

_Spinelli brows shot up at Johnny's question and he took a sip from the glass in his hand. "Hmmm, I wasn't aware that this involved you at all. My investment –and my interest - is in my wife's business, not yours Zacchara."_

_Johnny smirked, "Okay, so that's how we're playing this. I'll speak slowly and use little words so that you won't be able to misunderstand me. Whatever game you're playing – I will figure it out and I will stop you before you can hurt Maxie again."_

_Spinelli took a sip out of his glass and shrugged, "Why would I want to hurt Maxie?"_

_Johnny cocked his head at the question, "That's something only you know Spinelli. But whatever your reasons; I will protect Maxie no matter what it costs me - or you."_

_Spinelli smirked, "Am I supposed to take that as some kind of threat?"_

_Johnny returned the smirk but his eyes were deadly as he clapped a not so gentle hand on Spinelli's shoulder, "And here you're supposed to be so brilliant – that wasn't some kind of anything. It was a statement of fact; try and hurt Maxie – in any way – and I will not stop until I make you feel the kind of pain that will drive you to your knees."_

_Spinelli returned his glare and threw his glass down; neither man flinched as it shattered at their feet. "You've already done that Zacchara. And being a Zacchara, I'm betting that was your main motivation. I mean, there's nothing a Zacchara likes better than leaving behind a path of death, destruction and chaos right?" He paused, anger pulsing off him in waves, "I don't know what the hell you did to her but Maxie and I had a good thing – a great marriage – before you came along and decided it would be fun to destroy it."_

_Johnny blinked at him, baffled. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't destroy your marriage; you did that all on your own."_

_Spinelli's mouth twisted in a bitter smile, "Is that what you tell yourself? That it was my fault, that I did something that sent my wife running into your arms?"_

_Johnny regarded him for a long moment, "Maxie didn't run into my arms, she ran from you and what you did." _

"_All I ever did to Maxie, was love her."_

Johnny rubbed a weary hand over his face; he really wanted to – _maybe needed to_ – believe the younger man was playing some kind of game. But there was genuine pain in Spinelli's eyes when he spoke of Maxie, but maybe he was just now realizing what he'd had and thrown away. Johnny could understand that, just the thought of losing his beautiful fiancé tore a kind of crushing pain through his chest that told him losing Maxie would be losing a part of himself that he would not soon – if ever – recover from.

Maybe that's what Spinelli was feeling. But it didn't really matter because Maxie was engaged to him now and there was no way in hell Johnny was just going to step aside for anyone, let alone the bastard that had torn her life apart. If Spinelli was back to hurt Maxie, he would stop him. And if he was here in some sort of belated misguided attempt at winning her back, Johnny would fight for his woman with everything in him.

A knock sounded at his door shaking him from his thoughts and he frowned. His suite encompassed the entire top floor and the staff knew better than to disrupt him up here. Glancing at his watch as made his way across the entry way he realized with a start that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning.

As he swung open the heavy door his eyes widened in surprise to see Maxie standing there looking beautiful as usual, and a little uncertain.

"Maxie?"

She tilted her head at him before sweeping past him with a sly smile, "Were you expecting someone else?"

He laughed and shut the door, "No. I'm just surprised to see you. And a little surprised that you knocked, you have a key."

She shrugged and tossed her clutch to the side, sinking down onto the couch. "Imagine my surprise when I see not you, but your driver waiting for me with my wrap."

Johnny sighed and took a seat next to her, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I asked Jack to take you home because – well, I just thought after everything tonight maybe you needed to be alone."

She gave him a side-long glance, "You thought I needed to be alone, or you wanted to be alone tonight?"

He blinked at her in confusion, "Me? Why would I need – or want – to be alone tonight?"

Maxie sighed and nibbled nervously on her lower lip, "I just thought that maybe, I don't know – maybe seeing Spinelli tonight…" she bit down hard on her lip then took a deep breath, the words rushing out nearly jumbling together; "Maybe it made you think of Lulu and you didn't want me to come here tonight because you were wishing it were her instead."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and flushed. Johnny opened his mouth, then shut it – only to open it again and shake his head. "Maxie, where in the world is that coming from?"

Maxie shrugged, "Spinelli wasn't by himself in that bed, I know that seeing him must be hard for you too. I know you loved her."

Johnny laughed softly, "Sweetheart, I can honestly say that Lulu has not entered my head once in years, let alone tonight."

She looked at him hopefully, "Really?"

"Really." He affirmed with a nod and reached for her hands only to frown in consternation as she yanked them from his grasp and then smacked his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

Maxie leapt to her feet and stared down at him, hands on hips. "If you weren't up here pining for that dim-witted, bleached blonde twit then why did you try to blow me off?"

He sighed, standing to wrap his arms around her grateful when she returned the gesture. "Angel, I just – I know how hard it had to be for you to see him, I didn't want to push you. I thought maybe you might want to be alone tonight and I didn't want you to feel…" he shrugged, "I don't know, obligated or something. I don't think I could take that Maxie, not from you."

Maxie arched a delicate eyebrow at him, "You make me feel a lot of things Johnny, but obligated isn't one of them."

He smiled, "Yeah, then what kind of things do I make you feel?"

She stepped away from him with a wicked grin, reaching up and untying the thin straps holding up her designer gown. "The most consistent feeling I get around you is…" she pushed the straps down slowly until the only thing keeping the material on her was the swell of her breasts and finished her sentence with a seductive smile, "…incredibly horny."

Johnny reached out and tugged on the gown, smiling in approval as it slid down her delicate curves and left her standing before him in just her stilettos, a black lacy thong and nothing else.

Maxie reached up and traced his lips with her fingertips, "I love you so much Johnny. I was so scared you didn't want me anymore."

He shook his head and wiped away the single tear that slid down her face, "You never have to worry about that Maxie, ever. I will always want you, always love you."

She smiled up at him, her lips trembling. "Yeah?"

"Always Angel-face. Always." He returned her smile, his eyes filled with a gentle glow.

His mouth came down hers, his hands cupping her face his thumbs caressing her cheeks and groaned as her tongue slid along his. Maxie always had that effect on him, a single touch from her sent his senses reeling. She was a passionate lover, hot and uninhibited that never failed to ignite him with her searing heat. She moaned low in her throat, molding her body to his as his hands slid down to cup her ass. He lifted her up with ease and felt his breath hitch when she mewled in approval and wrapped her legs around his waist as her mouth fastened on the sensitive skin of his throat.

He was successful in large part to his willingness to trust his instinct and go with his gut. And his instinct was telling him that maybe things weren't as cut and dried as Maxie believed, maybe there was more to the story that they never knew. But with the woman he loved half-naked and wrapped around him, he found the questions, the doubts easy to push aside.

But as he made his way to the bedroom with Maxie in his arms, he couldn't help but silently acknowledge the fear that had taken root in the back of his head that this might be the last time she would allow him to hold her, make love to her.

Tomorrow. He would worry about it all tomorrow, tonight she was in his arms, his bed and she was his. It was enough.


	4. The Winner Takes It All

_Authors note: Nothing's changed; I own nothing GH-related. (I say that with pride as most days the writing on the show often leaves me shaking my head in either disgust or bewilderment! Great concepts, very little well-thought out follow-through…I mean really, Super-Dork is a Fed?? What -- are her pig-tails a detachable new super-weapon? sheesh)_

_The reason this update has taken so long is that I've written this chapter four different times trying to force it into a Spixie-story but Johnny simply refuses to go down quietly. I have given into the stubborn mob prince and let him dictate the turn of this story, therefore this is now officially a "JoMax" story. (The sad part is not that my characters seem real to me, it's that they win arguments with me, lol)_

_(Side note – the chapter names mean absolutely nothing; they're the name of the song I was listening to as I wrote.)_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000_

"So have you given up this ridiculous revenge crap yet?"

Spinelli sighed into the phone as he jabbed a finger into the elevator button and shifted his leather portfolio into his other hand. "Sam, don't start."

He could already picture the exasperated expression on the face of the beautiful brunette on the other end of the phone. She and her husband, Jason; were the closest thing he had to family these days. It had been their support that had gotten him through the dark days after his wife had left him. Of everyone, Sam knew how lost – how devastated – he'd been after discovering his wife had not only been having an affair but had left him and disappeared from Port Charles with John Zacchara.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Yes."

Sam sighed, "And?"

He paused as the elevator slid open on the top floor before stepping out. "And Zacchara is still glued to her side." And she's still beautiful, with those damn eyes that make a man want to drown in her, and a body that he longed to strip naked and worship for days. His gut clenched at the thought. It wasn't his skin sliding against her sweat-soaked body these days. No, that particular honor went to that son of a bitch Zacchara.

"So I take it your surprise appearance didn't go as planned then?"

The muscle in Spinelli's jaw worked in remembered anger, "No, he wasn't in Tuscany like I thought."

Sam's voice was gentle, "Sweetie – it was a huge night for his fiancé, did you really think he _wasn't _going to be there?"

He rubbed the back of his neck wearily as he made his way towards his intended destination. "Yeah, actually. The Tuscany deal is crucial to B it's inconceivable that he wouldn't be there for the negotiations."

"Sounds like maybe Maxie is more important to him."

Spinelli was silent.

"Hey – I'm on your side, remember? Don't forget that Spinelli." She hesitated slightly, "I always will be. But I was there; I know how much Maxie loved you. None of this makes any sense. Instead of all these stupid games, you should have just gone after her and forced her to tell you what the hell was going on six years ago."

"Sam, we know what was going on. She was sleeping with that asshole Zacchara, probably for our entire marriage, if not before then."

She grunted; her frustration at having this same argument clearly evident. "Your only proof of that is that manipulative little shrew..."

"Sam." His tone was sharp, but tinged with weariness. "You have made your feelings for Lulu abundantly clear."

"I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. And I don't think you're going to get the satisfaction you think you will. Maxie will still be gone."

Spinelli gave a bitter laugh. "Sam, I know you mean well but I can't keep having this same conversation with you. You don't approve of me going after Zacchara, I get that but I didn't start this; he did."

"Okay." Sam said quietly and he immediately felt like a jerk. He knew she was just trying to look out for him.

"Hey, I'll call you later and we'll celebrate, okay?"

She sighed, "Are you really that confident?"

He smiled, "Yes. He's not going to know what hit him. By the time he finds out I've just taken B&D's most important deal out from under him, it'll be too late. M&M Holdings will own his ass and he won't be able to do anything but watch as I take his company apart piece by piece."

There was a long pause. "I hope you know what you're doing. Johnny didn't become a major player in the business world by being dumb or unaware of what's going on in his own company. And M&M will be completely vulnerable if he manages to stop you."

He shrugged, "Any chance he had at figuring out what was going on he lost by not being there for the Tuscany deal. And he's going to find out too late to do anything to stop me now."

"I hope for your sake, you're right. I still think you're taking a huge risk rubbing it in his face before everything is completely finalized."

"The deal will be one hundred percent locked up by tonight, there's nothing anyone can do to stop it at this point. Even if he flys out in ten minutes, he'll be too late to stop it. Trust me Sam, I hold all the cards. I'll call you and Jason after I meet with Zacchara and we'll celebrate."

"Okay."

He disconnected with a small shake of his head. Both Jason and Sam thought he was making a mistake, showing his hand like this. But he wanted, _he needed_, to be the one that Zacchara heard the news from. He needed to see the look on his face when he realized his company was being taken away from him. He would be powerless to stop it.

It was a poor substitute for taking Maxie from him but although Spinelli had learned to be brash, to take chances – he wasn't stupid. He'd watched Maxie and Johnny together, both before and after his surprise appearance at her after-show party. The connection between them was both palpable and real. His appearance had shaken Maxie but that was it, there had been no regret, no unrequited love in her eyes when she'd looked at him.

He glanced down at the portfolio in his hand and smiled. He may have lost Maxie for good but he'd still have his revenge. Inside were the papers that meant Johnny's downfall.

"Welcome to B&D Development. Do you have an appointment?"

Spinelli smiled at the elegant brunette sitting behind the desk outside the doors that proclaimed "President – B&D Development, Inc.". Even from this angle he could see she was tall with a killer body hiding under the suit, and he wondered what Maxie thought of Zacchara's having such a beautiful assistant. Knowing Maxie, it was a source of contention between them; she'd always been jealous and insecure over any female let alone one so beautiful.

"No, I don't. Mr. Zacchara will want to see me though. Tell him Mr. Spinelli would like a few moments of his time."

She barely blinked. "Yes sir, he has been expecting you. You will need to wait however; he's in the middle of a meeting." She turned to answer the ringing phone, effectively dismissing him.

Spinelli grit his teeth; it had been his intention to catch the man off-guard not already waiting for him. Drawing a deep breath, he calmed himself. Of course, he would be expecting him. He would be assuming it was about Maxie though, not about business. The thought calmed him and he took a seat and watched as Zacchara's assistant patiently fielded calls with the same answer for all; "I'm sorry, he can't be disturbed for any reason."

Zacchara appeared to be a popular person, a great number of people both in person and over the phone had been turned away. So it was with surprise he watched as the woman's unflappable professional demeanor gave way to a genuine pleasure as she smiled into the phone, "Just a moment. I'll put you right through."

Beside him, a well-dressed man in his early forties grumbled. "Thought he couldn't be interrupted for any reason."

The assistant gave him a cool look, her tone icy; "I would advise you not to repeat that to Mr. Zacchara. B&D has pulled their business from bigger advertisers than you for less than that."

The man's eyes widened and he nodded. Spinelli looked over at him, perplexed. "What was that about?"

His companion shot a quick look over to the busy assistant before leaning over to answer. "It must've been his fiancé on the phone. If you're new to dealing with B&D, word of advice – Miss Jones is his hot button. You so much look at her wrong and you can kiss any chance of ever doing business with Zacchara goodbye."

Spinelli raised his brows at this information but said nothing. Nearly an hour later, the doors to the office opened and he watched as a stream off weary looking people in expensive suits emerged.

"You can go in now Mr. Spinelli."

He nodded and stepped through, closing the heavy doors behind him. Zacchara's back was to him, facing the massive bank of windows behind his desk that overlooked the busy city below. Spinelli took the moment to glance around; it was a rather large room, simply but tastefully decorated. A conference table stood to the side of him, a leather couch against the wall adorned by pictures. Even from this distance he could see the majority of them were of Maxie and the familiar heat of anger swept through him.

"Spinelli."

All his plans to taunt Johnny, to make him sweat before revealing all, evaporated at the sound of the man's smug voice. He didn't bother sitting, just walked up to the desk and slid a file across it.

He wasn't expecting the smile as Zacchara skimmed the contents of the file. He felt his anger escalate as Johnny laughed lightly and settled into his chair and propped his feet up on the desk in front of him.

Spinelli's eyes narrowed as he regarded him, "Obviously you don't understand what those papers are."

Johnny's smile widened and he reached in to his desk, pulling out his own file and slid it across the desk towards him.

Spinelli felt all the color drain from his face as he flipped through the file rapidly. _Son of a bitch_. He tore his gaze from the papers in his hands and looked up, hatred etched in every line of his face. "You son of a bitch."

Johnny raised his brows, "You didn't actually think I'd let you get away with trying to take over Maxie's company, or mine for that matter?"

Spinelli clenched his fist, "You bastard. How the hell?"

Johnny smirked, "How did I figure out you were going after B&D, or how did I stop you?" His question was met with a stony stare and he twirled the pen in his hand as he stared at the ashen-faced man across from him. Finally he shrugged, "It's called resources Spinelli. I haven't gotten to where I am by not investigating thoroughly every deal that crosses my desk. I've known for months that M&M was behind my problems with the Etta tore company." He paused as he flipped through Spinelli's file with a grin, "It was just a matter of waiting for you to stretch out your resources and overplay your hand."

He tossed the paperwork in the nearby wastebasket and leaned back in his seat. "What you hold in your hands is a copy of the Tuscany deal, which my team finalized this morning. Oh, and the properties you used as collateral to fund your little takeover attempt; those are mine now too."

Realization hit Spinelli with stunning force. Everything he'd sacrificed and worked for; gone just like that. Sam had been right; he'd seriously underestimated the man. All he'd wanted, focused on, for the last six years had been for this moment. Paying Zacchara back for all the heartache he'd caused by his callous pursuit of Maxie. And now he'd been beaten; again. _Damn him._

Johnny watched the man across from him with something akin to pity. He knew what it was like to love Maxie; he could only imagine how his world would spin out of control if he lost her. But Spinelli hadn't lost Maxie, he'd sent her running. Had broken her heart and betrayed her with the one woman guaranteed to send her into a tailspin. So why did he act as if he'd been the one betrayed, the one crushed by the events six years ago?

"I'm not interested in ruining you Spinelli."

The man's face twisted into a grimace as he tossed down the file in his hand, "Could have fooled me Zacchara."

"The only thing I'm interested in is protecting Maxie." Johnny said pointedly.

Spinelli shook his head, his voice bitter "Maxie doesn't need anybody's protection. You think you won but it's only a matter of time before she shows her true colors." He sneered, hatred dripping from every word. "Hell, I should thank you. This is Maxie after all, I should be grateful all she did was fuck around on me. Everyone else who's gone for a round between her legs has ended up dead or hooked on drugs."

Johnny was across the room before he'd even finished speaking. Spinelli grunted as he was slammed up against the nearest wall with bone-crushing force and the pictures hanging there fell and shattered. He winced in pain; eyes locking on Zacchara's as the man loomed in front of him. Anger was vibrating off him in waves and Spinelli gasped from the crushing pressure being exerted on his windpipe by the hand wrapped around his throat.

Outside the doors, Johnny's personal assistant, Shelly, listened to the raised voices with alarm. The sound of breaking glass had her up and flinging open the doors.

"Mr. Zacchara – are you…" she broke off at the sight of her infuriated boss with the smaller man pinned against the wall. She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "I see you have everything under control. I'll hold all your calls." She turned to leave, locking the doors behind her with a grin. She knew exactly who Mr. Spinelli was. She been with Mr. Zacchara from the start of B he was a fair and generous boss and his fiancée had been exceedingly kind to her. She hoped he kicked Maxie's ex-husbands ass.

"Listen. Very. Carefully. You. Stupid. Fucker." Each word was accompanied with the dull thud of Spinelli's head being slammed back into the wall behind him. "I don't know what - and right now; I don't give a fuck - what you think happened six years ago. But Maxie never cheated on you. Ever."

Spinelli stared at him, shocked. _He was lying. He had to be._ Johnny released him and he rubbed at his neck with relief. Only for his face to explode in pain as Johnny's fist connected solidly with his nose.

Johnny watched expressionlessly as Spinelli sprawled on the floor clutching his face trying to stem the blood. He squatted next to the man; "You ever talk about Maxie like that again; and what I do to you will make my father seem like the sane one."

His desk buzzed. "Yes, Shelly – what is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Zacchara, but I asked Security to come up to escort Mr. Spinelli out of the building when you're finished."

Johnny smiled; Shelly was a godsend. No wonder Maxie loved her and was constantly trying to entice her over to Georgiana F&D. "We're done now, you can send them in."

Watching Spinelli being dragged out; he frowned. He should be feeling victorious; but he had a bad feeling that this was far from over.

.


End file.
